True Love
by FluttershyMagic222
Summary: Dudley struggles to keep his crush a secret from his friends. Once Kitty finds out, he uses her to get tips on how to impress his true love.


Dudley was in his room; the door locked and only the light of his nightlight to keep the room lit. He was hiding under the blankets of his bed. He lied to his mother earlier saying that he was going to bed; he locked the door to make sure she didn't step in while he was doing…this. Every night, Dudley would lay in his room, in the dark; with his one true love…He knew his mother wouldn't understand. How could she? There was nothing to explain it. It was as odd and off the wall as Snaptrap. He held his loved one close and kissed it tenderly. "I love you so much," he whispered. Dudley sometimes wished he could show his love in public; but he was fine with keeping it a secret."Honey, I would love to take you out, but you know I can't. My friends and family wouldn't understand. They'll find it…weird." Dudley then heard a knock at the door. He quickly hid his lover under the bed and rushed to the door. He unlocked it and ran back to the bed. "It's open!" he shouted. "Oh, sweetie I only came to check on you. Is everything alright?" asked Peg. "Yeah mom, just tired from a hard day's work," he yawns. "But it's only seven o'clock. You normally get tired around eight." "Today was really rough. I'll see you in the morning, night mom!" Dudley said as he pretended to fall asleep. Peg giggled said goodnight and closed the door behind her. As soon as he was sure she was gone, Dudley reached his hand under the bed and pulled out his love bunny. "Sorry about that, couldn't have my mom see you. We need more privacy," he murmured. Dudley stayed up for a few more hours until he finally became tired. "It's late, we'll talk again tomorrow…No, don't pout. Hmm alright, I'll take you to work with me tomorrow. I just hope no one finds us."

The next day, Dudley walked into T.U.F.F. nervously. He was just about to head to his cubicle until "Morning Dudley," greeted Kitty. "Oh um…morning Kitty," he replied. "Decided to bring a lunch today?" she asked noticing the lunchbox. "Yeah, last week's lunch upset my stomach." "But you love the chili dogs here." "I know but…it just made me sick this time. Geez, can't I bring a lunch for once?" "Of course, but I have one question." "What is it?" "Why did you decorate your lunchbox?" Kitty asked curious. "Um...it's a special lunch. GOTTA GO!" Dudley ran away as fast as he could. He ran into the men's room and hid in one of the stalls. "Phew that was close. Are you okay in there, Honey?" He asked placing an ear on the lunchbox. "That's great. Kitty almost caught me there. I need to be more careful." Dudley snuck out of the bathroom and headed to his cubicle. There, he pulled out his 'Honey' and made sure no one was around. Once the area was clear, he started to make out with his love toy. "You are such a great kisser. I hope nothing ever tears us apart." Dudley continued to make out not knowing Kitty was right behind him. She looked at her partner with utter confusion and worry. She tapped Dudley on his shoulder; his ears perked up and he quickly turned around to find his partner staring at him mildly disturbed. "Dudley, why are you making out with a steak?" Dudley stood silent. His mind was telling him to hide his lover but it was too late. Kitty already saw her and there would be no point in masking it now. "Kitty...This is my l-l-love," he sighed. "Your love is a steak…? Dudley, please don't tell me this is what you were talking about earlier this week when you said you 'found someone I loved'." Dudley cried and placed the steak back into his lunchbox. "I knew you w-wouldn't understand!" "Dudley calm down. I'm just a bit shocked is all." "See Marcy, I told you this would be a bad idea bringing you here," he cried. "Marcy?" "That's her name!" "…Ok." Dudley grabbed onto to Kitty and looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. "Kitty, promise me you won't tell anyone else." "I promise, Dudley," she said as she petted his head. Dudley's face lit up and he jumped for joy. "Thanks Kitty, you're the best!" He then grabbed his lunchbox and ran away. "I have a strange partner," Kitty murmured.


End file.
